


Anniversary Surprise

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, MILF, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma always has a surprise planned for Regina on their anniversary. Their 6th anniversary is no exception.Swan Queen Week 9, #TeamMOM, Day 2: MILF.





	Anniversary Surprise

"Okay, mom, here are your instructions. Follow them and you'll find ma," Henry said and gave Regina an envelope. "I'll be back tomorrow evening, late." Last time he hadn't specified a return time and had seen something he wanted desperately to bleach out of his memories.

Regina nodded and kissed his cheek. "Have fun with your grandparents, and remember if your grandma is too annoying, you have my permission to do evil camping pranks to her."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think I'm the adult in this family. But I may have some pranks planned. Just for you, mom."

After Henry closed the door behind him, Regina opened the envelope and found a slip of paper inside.

_"1: You are the best Mother I could've ever hoped for my kid. The next clue is in the frame of my fave pic of you and Henry."_

In the picture Henry and Regina were laughing at Emma, who had just tried to show off her amazing paddleboard skills, failing miserably. These moments together as a family were something both Emma and Regina valued. Attached to the frame was another slip of paper.

_"2: I love you. I will always be your Idiot. Go check your desk."_

Regina noticed the six red roses immediately after entering the study. One rose for each of the years they had spent together. The romantic side of Emma had been a surprise to her, but she didn't complain. She loved these little things Emma came up with each anniversary. The next slip of paper was next to the roses.

_"3: You are delicious. And your Lasagna, mm-mm. Next clue, in the kitchen."_

Regina chuckled. Emma and food, the inseparable pair. She headed to the kitchen. A heart-shaped fridge magnet was a new one and holding the fourth clue.

_"4: First time we kissed I almost Fainted. Bring the strawberries and Nutella to the bedroom. I'll be waiting."_

Emma had developed a serious addiction to body painting with Nutella, messy but delicious addiction. Regina took the requested items and also a couple of water bottles. She knew where this evening was heading.

**

Emma seemed to be sleeping when Regina opened the bedroom door. She had only her sports bra and boxer briefs on, and her toned abs were just waiting to be painted with Nutella. Regina licked her lips in anticipation.

"Hi. You found me," Emma said without opening her eyes. "Must mean you found all my messages."

"I did. I love you, you sweet and silly person."

"Did you notice the hidden message?"

"I did wonder about the strange capitalization of words, but they didn't form anything rational."

"Oh, they do," Emma winked and sat up. "Come to bed and find out."

Regina quickly took off her clothes and joined her.

**

They were a sweaty, tangled mess of limbs when Regina murmured against Emma's neck, "So what did that mean?"

"Hm?"

"The acronym in the letters. MILF."

"Mother I'd like to fuck. And I just did."

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my MILF, you know who you are ;-)


End file.
